Has nacido para ser madre
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Para conseguir que su hijo se duerma, Tai le cuenta la historia de cómo Sora y él llegaron a formar su familia.


.

**·.~ Has nacido para ser madre ~.·**

.

Tai bostezó sonoramente mientras se estiraba en el sofá. Estaba muy cansado ese día, había tenido mucho trabajo. Pero por fin estaba en casa y podía relajarse. Acababan de cenar y su esposa estaba ahora en la cocina fregando los platos. Se levantó, fue a la cocina y rodeó la cintura de la mujer por la espalda. Depositó pequeños besos por su hombro y ella rio.

-Tai, me haces cosquillas -dijo riendo.

-Es lo que pretendo, Sora -repuso él con una gran sonrisa.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para encararlo y le regaló un tierno beso en los labios. Unas risitas los interrumpieron antes de que el castaño se dejara llevar por el momento. Se dio la vuelta y vio al pequeño Yuu, su viva imagen, con su Koromon en brazos.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí espiando? -preguntó divertido Tai.

Empezó a perseguir a su hijo para hacerle cosquillas. El niño chillaba y daba vueltas por la casa, hasta que volvió a la cocina y se escondió detrás de su madre. Ella le dedicó una maternal sonrisa, le acarició el revuelto pelo que había heredado de su padre y lo cogió en brazos.

-Es hora de ir a dormir para los pequeños.

-Pero yo soy muy grande -replicó Yuu haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

-Todavía no lo eres, pero lo serás -dijo Tai cogiéndolo de los brazos de Sora-. Si te portas bien te contaré una historia antes de dormir.

Aquello pareció gustarle al niño y se encaramó a la espalda de su padre para que lo llevase a caballito. Koromon se quejó de ser aplastado y saltó al suelo para seguirlos con pequeños brincos. La pelirroja sonrió negando con la cabeza y continuó con su tarea. A veces no sabía quién era más niño, si Yuu o Tai.

Los dos castaños llegaron a la habitación del hijo después de dar un par de vueltas por la casa. El padre metió al niño en la cama y lo arropó con cariño, el digimon de un saltó se tumbó en la almohada de su compañero y ambos miraron a Tai con ojos expectantes. El Yagami sonrió al ver la mirada de su hijo, podía reconocer en ella esa ansia de aventuras que él mismo siempre tuvo, esa energía pura y la determinación que nunca lo abandonaba. Como Sora siempre decía, hasta en personalidad el niño era una copia de su padre.

-Venga, papá, me has prometido una historia -dijo Yuu impaciente.

El padre sonrió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza para sí mismo. Ese era otro rasgo que había dado a su hijo: la impaciencia. Se sentó en la cama y pensó unos instantes sobre qué historia contar al pequeño. Solía hablarle de las vivencias en el mundo digital, con la ayuda de los libros que su cuñado T.K había escrito sobre esas aventuras. Pero ese día le apetecía hablar sobre otra cosa.

-¿Te he contado alguna vez cómo formamos nuestra familia tu madre y yo?

El niño negó con la cabeza asombrado y el entusiasmo se pudo ver en su rostro. Se acomodó mejor en la almohada y cogió a Koromon para abrazarlo. Después sus ojos castaños se clavaron en los de Tai a la espera de que comenzase el relato. Revolvió aún más el cabello de Yuu y comenzó con su narración.

-Creo que el principio de esta historia no está bien marcado, no sé exactamente el momento en el que me enamoré de ella sino que más bien fue una progresión a lo largo de nuestra vida juntos. Así que la comenzaremos cuando era un niño aún más pequeño que tú.

**~~.~~**

_Un niño de pelo revuelto corría por el parque sin parar de reír. No dejaba de dar patadas a una pelota que le acababa de comprar su madre y parecía muy contento. Tan absorto estaba que tardó en darse cuenta de que se escuchaba un llanto cerca de él. Lo reconoció en seguida, era su hermana._

_Volvió sobre sus pasos y llegó al carrito donde Kari debería estar, pero no la encontró. Se asustó y buscó el origen del llanto. Entonces encontró a su madre sentada en un banco cercano, a su lado había una niña pelirroja que debía ser de su edad y tenía a su hermana entre sus brazos. Se acercó a ella y vio extrañado cómo la pequeña se iba tranquilizando al coger el chupete que le estaba poniendo la niña._

_-Muchas gracias, parece que le has gustado a Kari -dijo la señora Yagami sonriendo._

_La pelirroja sonrió maternalmente al bebé que tenía en sus brazos y la abrazó antes de devolvérsela a la madre. Después se bajó de un salto del banco y se estiró el vestido que llevaba. Entonces levantó la cabeza y vio al niño de ojos marrones que no dejaba de mirarla. Sin saber por qué se sonrojó mucho._

_-¡Tai! ¿Dónde estabas? -reprendió la señora Yagami-. Se le ha caído el chupete a tu hermana y no paraba de llorar. Entonces esta chica tan amable se ha acercado, lo ha lavado y me lo ha traído._

_El castaño se volvió de nuevo hacia la pelirroja. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un tono cobrizo muy bonito, le recordaban a los de su hermana pero su mirada tenía un toque diferente. Maternal. Se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano._

_-Gracias por ayudar a mi mamá y a mi hermanita. Me llamo Taichi Yagami, ¿y tú?_

_-Yo soy Sora Takenouchi -respondió ella apretando la mano del niño con algo de timidez._

_-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? -preguntó Tai mientras señalaba la pelota que llevaba bajo el brazo y que era casi más grande que él._

_Ella pareció reflexionar sobre ello unos instantes, dirigió una mirada algo exasperada a su vestido pero después se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Jugaron durante horas y Sora descubrió con sorpresa que se le daba muy bien el fútbol. Horas más tarde su madre fue a buscarla y la regañó por haberse llenado de tierra, el vestido había quedado destrozado. Aunque extrañamente eso pareció gustarle a la niña._

**~~.~~**

-... y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos, jugábamos al fútbol casi todos los días. Muy a mi pesar tengo que reconocer que me ganaba casi siempre -explicó Tai.

-Papá, ya conozco esa historia -se quejó Yuu.

-Lo sé, pero tenía que recordártela para poder explicarlo todo. No me interrumpas que pierdo el hilo -pidió el hombre mientras intentaba recordar por dónde iba-. Ah, ya, bueno entonces se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

**~~.~~**

_Ese día Tai había recibido una fuerte bronca de su padre por las notas. El chico estaba enfadado porque no le había quedado ninguna asignatura, así que no entendía que su progenitor estuviera tan molesto con él. Vale, sus notas no eran las mejores del mundo, pero ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por esas cosas. Prefería jugar al fútbol y ese era el mayor problema según su padre._

_El castaño suspiró pesadamente. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque, no recordaba ni cóm-o había llegado allí. Miró a su alrededor y observó durante un rato a unos niños jugando al fútbol. ¿De verdad era tan malo que pasase tantas horas practicando ese deporte? Se sentía bien al hacerlo, libre, no podía ser algo incorrecto._

_Entonces vio una cabellera pelirroja que reconoció a la perfección. Allí estaba Sora, caminando por el parque mirando las flores como si la hubiesen ofendido, ante lo que Tai no pudo evitar sonreír. Empezó a andar en dirección a donde estaba su mejor amiga cuando la vio observar algo con preocupación. Buscó lo que la había perturbado y se dio cuenta de que un niño que apenas sabía caminar estaba demasiado cerca de los que jugaban un partido de fútbol. En ese momento uno dio una fuerte patada y la pelota se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el bebé. El chico abrió mucho los ojos con consternación mientras observaba aquello._

_No obstante, algo se interpuso entre el balón y el pequeño niño. Era Sora. Recibió ella el balonazo en la cabeza, tuvo que dolerle mucho pero ni se inmutó. Regañó a los niños para que tuvieran más cuidado y se volvió hacia el bebé, que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Tai echó a correr hacia su amiga para ver si estaba bien._

_-... no ha pasado nada, venga, vamos con tu mamá -escuchó decir a la pelirroja._

_-¡Sora! ¿Estás bien? -preguntó angustiado el castaño acariciándole la cabeza donde había recibido el golpe._

_Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y asintió con la cabeza. Llevó al niño junto a su madre y después se marcharon a un lugar bastante apartado del parque, para poder estar tranquilos. Tai seguía preocupado y la convenció de que le dejase examinarle la cabeza. Tenía un chichón bastante grande, pero no parecía algo grave. Sora le quitó importancia y se echó en la hierba. Su amigo la imitó y suspiró._

_-¿Por qué estás de mal humor? -preguntó la chica-. ¿Has discutido con tus padres?_

_Como siempre, ella parecía tener un extraño don para saber lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. La miró sonriendo y después observó las nubes unos instantes antes de contestar._

_-Papá dice que paso demasiado tiempo jugando al fútbol y por eso mis notas no son mejores, no se le pasa por la cabeza que simplemente soy un negado para los estudios._

_-Mi madre me ha dado una charla parecida, no por las notas sino porque ya sabes que siempre ha querido que me dedique a cuidar flores en vez de a correr tras un balón -dijo con amargura la de mirada cobriza-. Bueno, los padres a veces parecen injustos pero supongo que tendrán una razón para hacer lo que hacen. Te ayudaré a estudiar y así no volverán a decirte nada -propuso la chica sonriendo-. Anímate, dentro de poco nos vamos de campamento._

_Tai se lo agradeció y buscó la mano de Sora para poder entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos, se sentían bien estando así, juntos._

**~~.~~**

-Mamá siempre dice que eras un desastre en el colegio, en eso no he salido a ti -dijo burlón Yuu.

Tai lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, fingiendo que estaba ofendido, pero después rompió en sonoras carcajadas. Era cierto, el pequeño sacaba buenas notas y eso desde luego lo tenía que haber heredado de su madre, se alegraba de que fuera así.

-Tienes toda la razón, siempre he sido muy despistado, pero después me saqué la carrera así que no soy tan tonto -replicó guiñando un ojo-. Bueno, sigamos, el caso es que tu madre siempre tuvo habilidad para hacer que me sintiera mejor con todo. Después ya sabes todo lo que pasó en el digimundo, tanto en la primera como en la segunda aventura. Esos años fueron algo confusos, estábamos en plena adolescencia y me había distanciado un poco de tu madre, lo que me dolía cada vez más. Ella había salido durante un tiempo con tu tío Matt y eso me había molestado más de lo que quería reconocer.

**~~.~~**

_El teléfono sonó por tercera vez en diez minutos. Tai se levantó molesto y contestó por fin._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-¡Yagami! ¡No me sirven tus excusas, hoy tenemos que reunirnos los niños elegidos porque es el aniversario de la primera aventura! ¡Si no vienes te llevo a rastras al digimundo! -los gritos de Matt dejaron sordo al castaño._

_-Ya os he dicho a todos más de veinte veces que no puedo ir, tengo un partido muy importante -obviamente era mentira, pero no tenía ganas de ver a nadie._

_-No te lo crees ni tú, supéralo de una vez, Sora y yo rompimos hace muchísimo tiempo, nunca nos quisimos, al menos no de la manera que es necesaria para estar en una relación -dijo con dureza el rubio._

_-¿A qué viene eso ahora?_

_-A que me di cuenta tarde de lo que sentías por ella, si me lo hubieras dicho nunca habría intentado nada con Sora. Sé que no quieres venir para no verla._

_Tai suspiró pesadamente. Todo eso era culpa de Kari, su hermana pequeña era la única que sabía lo que sentía por Sora. Se había dado cuenta incluso antes que él mismo. Y, cuando cortaron su amiga y Matt, ella le había insistido para que se declarase. El problema había estado en que Kari se lo contó a T.K, su novio desde hacía bastante tiempo ya, y él se lo dijo a Matt. Ahora el mayor de los Ishida no dejaba ni respirar a Tai, primero con disculpas, luego con reproches y al final con amenazas._

_-Matt, déjame ya, ¿quieres? Nos vemos -se despidió y colgó apresuradamente._

_El timbre sonó en ese momento y el castaño fue a la puerta con algo de miedo, ¿iba a cumplir al fin sus amenazas el rubio? Pero quien había llamado era otra persona, aunque también tenía el cabello rubio. Tai saludó a T.K y lo dejó pasar, evitó la mirada de desaprobación de su cuñado por no ir a la reunión y avisó a Kari para que saliera de su cuarto de una vez. La castaña apareció en seguida por la puerta y dio un corto beso a su chico. Su hermano miró para otro lado con un mohín de enfado, no se acostumbraría con facilidad a lo rápido que había crecido la pequeña de los Yagami._

_-¿Seguro que no quieres venir? -preguntó de nuevo la chica._

_Tai suspiró una vez más y negó con la cabeza. La parejita se marchó poco después, mirándole con una lástima que lo exasperó aún más. Se dejó caer al sofá poniéndose el brazo sobre los ojos y trató de serenarse, pero unos segundos después el timbre empezó a sonar con insistencia. Se levantó pesadamente y miró por la mirilla para ver de quién se trataba, pero allí no había nadie. Extrañado, abrió la puerta._

_-Hola, Tai -dijo una voz terriblemente conocida para él._

_Sora se había escondido para asegurarse de que le abría la puerta. Su mirada reflejaba un montón de sentimientos contradictorios: culpabilidad, tristeza, añoranza, reproche, cariño... Tai supuso que sus ojos también mostraban algo parecido. Se quedó mirándola durante minutos enteros sin acertar a contestar nada._

_-¿Puedo pasar?_

_El chico siguió sin hablar, pero se apartó un poco para dejarle paso. Después cerró la puerta y la encaró. Ella sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y el castaño se asustó. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y secó las pequeñas gotas que rodaban por sus mejillas._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo? -preguntó empezando a sentir que la ira le hervía en las venas, estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza a quien fuera._

_-Sí, tú -respondió ella entre sollozos y se lanzó a sus brazos._

_Tai se quedó estático unos instantes y después, mientras sentía la culpabilidad golpeándole con fuerza en el corazón, la estrechó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo._

_-¿Por qué ya casi no me hablas? ¿Por qué me rehuyes?_

_-Lo siento, no podía evitarlo, pero he sido un egoísta al no pensar en cómo te sentirías respecto a eso -se disculpó él-. Me fui distanciando cuando empezaste con Matt para dejaros vuestro espacio y luego... bueno, ya no me sentía con fuerzas de seguir siendo tu amigo._

_Sus palabras provocaron que la pelirroja llorara con más fuerza, seguramente había malinterpretado sus palabras y el joven se sintió un verdadero idiota. Se separó un poco de Sora, cogió su barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos y suspiró. Ella se asombró de la mirada que él le echó, una que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, la mirada decidida de Tai._

_-La razón de que me haya alejado de ti es muy simple. Te quiero, Sora, pero no como un amigo. Creo que siempre estuve enamorado de ti pero no me di cuenta hasta que te perdí._

_Los ojos cobrizos de la chica se abrieron por el asombro. Tardó unos instantes en asimilar las palabras de su mejor amigo y lo miró con incredulidad._

_-Pero, tú me animaste a que le diese mi regalo de Navidad a Matt..._

_-Con tal de que tú seas feliz, entregaría mi alma al mismísimo diablo -dijo él con fervor._

_Lo que Tai no se esperaba era lo que la pelirroja haría a continuación. Sora se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo y lo besó con una pasión que no creía que pudiera poseer. Sin pensar en lo que aquello podía significar, el castaño respondió con la misma intensidad al beso y la acercó más a él. Cuando se separaron minutos después se miraron a los ojos, él con miedo de que aquello hubiera sido producto de la situación y ella feliz porque él hubiera correspondido al beso._

_-Dejé a Matt porque me di cuenta de que la atracción que sentía por él no era más que una ilusión y lo apreciaba solo como amigo -explicó Sora-. A él le sucedía lo mismo y ya sabes que hace poco comenzó a salir con Mimi. Yo sobretodo fui consciente de que no lo quería cuando empezaste a apartarte de mí y yo te echaba demasiado de menos. Cuando te he visto con alguna chica he sentido que me arrancaban el corazón y lo estrellaban contra el suelo... Tai, te quiero, no sé desde cuando pero creo que siempre he estado enamorada de ti sin saberlo._

_El silencio se hizo en la habitación durante unos momentos. Después la joven sintió que el suelo bajo sus pies se desvanecía. El antiguo portador del valor la había abrazado con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación, hasta que cayeron sobre el sofá y se fundieron en otro apasionado beso._

**~~.~~**

-¿Y qué más? -preguntó el pequeño Koromon de Yuu al ver que Tai se quedaba en silencio.

Las mejillas del hombre se habían puesto bastante rojas, aunque intentó disimularlo. Su hijo no tenía edad para conocer los detalles exactos de lo que pasó ese día, aunque no creía que fuera a contáselo nunca de todas maneras. Rió con nerviosismo y trató de que el niño no se diera cuenta de su metedura de pata. Si su mujer hubiera estado presente le hubiera lanzado una mirada de reproche.

-A partir de ese día, tu madre y yo empezamos a salir. No se puede decir que no tuviéramos problemas, porque yo siempre tuve talento para hacerla enfadar. Lo bueno es que también lo tenía para hacer que me perdonara.

**~~.~~**

_-¡Voy a matarlo! -chilló Mimi._

_-Imitas a Sora fatal -la chinchó Tai riéndose._

_-Cállate, idiota, si quieres no te lo contamos -defendió Matt a su novia-. Pero me da que vas a necesitar mucha imaginación para conseguir que te perdone esta vez._

_-Lo sé._

_Su novia se había enfadado con él, y mucho. En realidad reconocía que la pelirroja tenía razón, como siempre. Habían quedado en ir con todos sus amigos al cine y Sora le pidió a Tai que pasase a buscarla, pero a él se le olvidó por completo. La llamó por teléfono y le recriminó que llegara tan tarde, entonces ella le chilló que llevaba una hora esperándole. Se pasó todo el día suplicándole que lo perdonara, pero no consiguió nada. Esa noche la antigua portadora del amor se fue a dormir a casa de Mimi y al día siguiente la castaña y su novio fueron a ver al Yagami para advertirle de que esa vez el enfado era muy grave._

_-Ha estado toda la noche diciendo incoherencias como que ya no te importa como antes si te olvidas de ella y no sé qué más -explicó Mimi-. Está muy dolida._

_Tai se sintió peor aún al escuchar aquello, ¿cómo podía su adorada pelirroja creer que no le importaba? Agradeció a sus amigos los consejos y se marchó raudo y veloz a casa de Sora. Llamó al timbre y lo recibió la señora Takenouchi, la mujer lo saludó con cariño y lo dejó pasar, después se marchó alegando que tenía recados que hacer. El castaño miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y fue a la habitación de su novia al no encontrarla en el salón. Llamó a la puerta y la chica lo recibió con una fría mirada._

_-Hola, preciosa -saludó intentando darle un beso, pero ella giró el rostro y volvió a entrar en su cuarto._

_El antiguo portador del valor la siguió sintiéndose aun más nervioso que antes. Con sorpresa vio que Sora cogía en brazos a una pequeña niña, de no más de dos años, que estaba jugando en el suelo con unos peluches._

_-¿Quién es? -preguntó con curiosidad._

_-La hija de mi vecina, su madre se ha tenido que ir a llevar al médico a su otro hijo y me ha pedido que la cuidase un rato -respondió ella en tono seco._

_El gesto serio que tenía en el rostro la pelirroja se enterneció al mirar a la niña. Le dedicó una sonrisa maternal a la pequeña y la meció de un lado al otro al ver que empezaba a quedarse dormida._

_-Esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti -susurró Tai._

_-¿El qué? -preguntó extrañada Sora, olvidando su enfado por unos momentos._

_-Lo cariñosa que eres y el talento que tienes con los niños, en realidad gracias a eso nos conocimos._

_-Es verdad -reconoció ella riendo un poco._

_Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, el castaño sabía que ella ya no estaba tan disgustada con él. Se acercó a la chica y la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras la de mirada cobriza aún sostenía a la niña. Se miraron al espejo que tenían en frente durante unos momentos y sonrieron._

_-Estoy deseando repetir esta escena con un retoño nuestro -dijo en un susurro el chico._

_La sorpresa cruzó por la cara de su novia a la velocidad de un rayo y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos._

_-¿Crees que algún día tendremos hijos? ¿Sueles pensar en esas cosas?_

_-Constantemente. Sé que los tendremos, incluso aunque no pudiéramos los adoptaríamos. Porque tú has nacido para ser madre. Siempre has sido la madre de todos, la que te preocupas por los demás y los cuidas._

_Sora le dio un corto beso en los labios, agradeciendo sus palabras, y él sonrió._

_-Nunca creas que no me importas, siempre serás lo primero en el mundo para mí, no veo ya mi vida sin ti -dijo Tai antes de besarla de forma más apasionada._

**~~.~~**

-Los demás ya lo sabes -continuó relatando el hombre-. Poco después le pedí que se casara conmigo con una cena romántica y un paseo por la playa a la luz de la luna... Esas cosas que gustan a las chicas, fueron tus tíos Kari y T.K los que me ayudaron con la idea. Nos casamos y unos años después llegaste tú. Todas las madres primerizas suelen tener miedo, pero tu madre no lo tuvo. Ella estaba emocionada y sabía que todo saldría bien, pasé yo muchísimo más pánico y eso que se supone que mi emblema es el valor...

En ese momento Tai se calló al ver que el pequeño Yuu cerraba los ojos definitivamente. Había estado quedándose dormido los últimos cinco minutos y ya el sueño lo había vencido. Acarició al pequeño Koromon, que lo miró con una sonrisa en una silenciosa despedida, y apagó la luz. Cuando se dirigió a la salida vio a Sora allí, parecía llevar mucho rato. La cogió de la mano y cerraron con cuidado la puerta para no despertar a su hijo.

Fueron a su dormitorio y se metieron en la cama tras encender la televisión. Tai sonrió al ver la abultada barriga de su mujer asomando entre su ropa. La acarició con cariño y puso la oreja, como si el bebé pudiera hablarle. Secretamente el hombre deseaba que fuera una niña, aunque estaba seguro de que sería increíblemente protector con ella... Ya lo había sido con su hermana así que con su propia hija lo sería a un nivel superior.

-He escuchado la historia que le has contado a Yuu -susurró Sora.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Me ha encantado.

El castaño se irguió para poder ver esos ojos que tanto adoraba y la sonrisa que le iluminaba los días. Se besaron con la pasión que siempre los había caracterizado y después se abrazaron mirando la pantalla aunque sin verla realmente, sumergidos ambos en recuerdos lejanos.

-Es curioso, pero creo que lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi -susurró Tai-. Has nacido para ser madre.

-Y tú para ser el padre de mis hijos -dijo Sora sonriendo.

Volvieron a darse un beso. Y otro. Y otro más. No creían que llegaran a cansarse de eso nunca.

Sí, habían pasado muchas cosas antes de estar juntos y muchos enfados después de empezar a salir, pero eso daba igual. Porque allí estaban, se querían, se complementaban. Estaban formando una familia juntos, algo que siempre habían soñado.

Y todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.

.

* * *

**Hacía tiempo que tenía en la cabeza la idea para este fic, me encanta esta pareja y Tai siempre será uno de mis favoritos. **

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**


End file.
